COT Aboard the Harok
Children of Terra A chapter of the book: Children of Terra (Volume 1 GC Book 4 ) Chapter Sixteen "Aboard the Harok” Mahmud was not sure how to define this state of afterlife. There was no sensation of time passing, but he knew he was awake for a long time and that his mind was active with memories of his past life. But now the memories faded and while he was trying to hold on to his memories they seemed to drift away and despite his efforts to hold on to them they left his mind. Just moments ago he clearly remembered his father and brother and... He did not remember who else was in that room where he and his family celebrated...what? Who were those men he saw before his inner eyes? Who was that woman who kept smiling at him? Was this the price of his deeds to slowly fade into nothingness? But the emptiness did not remain, there were new images of men and women with strange outfits and unfamiliar names. But one of the old women became very familiar to him. He knew her name was Japhusut of the house of Mukummh. She dominated the images of his mind now, blocking everything else. There was only Japhusut and her will. He existed only to heed her command. Fanatical focus on a narrow subject was something very familiar to him and he found it very natural. He longed to serve that woman. The scene outside the tank was not very different from the last. Both the Kermac scientist and Wathkamh the Saran looked past the transparent barrier and evaluated the growth of muscle tissue and blood vessels that covered most of the skeleton. It was even more revolting and disgusting than before, at least to Wathkamh, he had a hard time to keep the nauseating feeling under control and then he looked away. “I see there is progress. How is the mental progress?” Fiesecsieb looked up from a display. “We are feeding the brain new memories to block out the old ones, soon the specimen will respond to his new name and his entire focus will be on Japhusut alone.” Of course the Kermac lied. He also had a hypnotic block inserted that could switch the specimen’s allegiance to him and thus Kermac control. He did not lie about the fact that the Terran specimen was indeed a battle telepath. A person who could feed commands into another brain and take control over it, a person who could make another being stop breathing or jump of a tall structure. To overcome another beings basic instincts of self-preservation required a very powerful mind that was free of scruples and doubts. He was not sure yet just how strong the Terran was. The necessary equipment or a suitable Kermac talent had not arrived yet. He was almost certain the current Wizard of the Ministry of Information (MOI ) was keeping this unsuspected find secret from the other wizards, perhaps even withholding it from the Supreme wizard. Like the Saresii , the Kermac had built their civilization on Psionics and a controllable individual that could kill with a thought, presented a tool like few others. He focused once more on the ramblings of the Saran lackey and his dreams of greatness. Little did the make up wearing fool know how much a pawn he really was. --“”-- To honor the high representative of an old and powerful society, Ammothep had invited Alegra to a very opulent but quite private dinner, held on the famous azure terrace of the ocean palace of Kethmmar. It was a marvelous structure floating in the pristine southern seas of Sara planet. From the terrace one had a great view over the tropical islands dotting the horizon, the white beaches and the crystal clear waters. No other structure was allowed to be built within hundreds of miles. It was here the Queen and the truly powerful of her house came to relax and to enjoy a bit of privacy. The low table was piled with fine foods, and this time the Queen did not object to the bowls overflowing with bunches of wild Larkyi grapes. While she wanted to please the Saresii guest, she also did not mind because the Kethmmar family had paid for this opulence and not the official Saran treasury. Alegra and her close friend and advisor Karona, the ship master of the Yahseedrin had accepted the invitation. Both statuesque and perfectly shaped women lounged across her in traditional Saresii eating sofas. All Saresii she had ever met looked very similar, perfect females in every aspect, without a hair out of place, not a blemish in the skin and always flawless make up that seemed to be of the permanent kind. There were only subtle differences between Karona and Alegra. Alegra was perhaps an inch shorter and her hair was more peach colored, while Karona’s hair had a pastel blue shade. The lips of Karona were a tad smaller and her nose more pronounced, the eyes a tad smaller and not of the same purple color but shimmered in a striking blue. Both of them wore the traditional skintight body suits of Saresii fashion. A feature that had not changed much ever since the Saresii and the Saran first met. It was during Saran’s first appearance at the Galactic Council almost 4000 years ago. Karona’s suit was of a slate gray shade, while Alegra’s suit was in the shade of the softest pink. Karona’s suit was closed up to her neck, while Alegra’s suit featured a plunging V neck and exposed much skin and the cleavage between her sizeable breasts. The queen always wondered how Saresii ladies managed to go in a hurry. She never liked coveralls for that reason and actually despised the more elaborate state dresses she had to wear to certain affairs for that reason. Karona curled her lips, picked a Saran Pear and said. “Some mysteries in the universe might never be unraveled, but I am going to send you one of my suits, your Majesty so you may discover this particular secret yourself.” Even though the Queen knew almost all Saresii were telepaths, it was always a bit unsettling to find out that one owns thoughts were no longer a secret. “I will look forward to find out then.” Next to the queen, a black shape established itself out of thin air. “The queen and her private thoughts are under our protection, Saresii. You are welcome guests of high statue but not even you may foray into the forbidden.” Alegra raised her long fingered hand in a defensive gesture. “No need to feel offended, Shadow. I noticed your presence for quite a while and I assume not all Shadows are of Saran origin. The presence that resonates from you is more aligned with the enigmatic Coven, is it not?” The Queen gestured to a free lounge. “Why not join us, Shadow. You are the reason I still sit on the Throne, you should also sit with us then.” To the Saresii women she said. “While I was not offended, I must admit I did not feel comfortable with you seeing my thoughts.” The black dressed woman sat down, removed her disguise and revealed the same ageless beauty she had done before in the Queen’s presence. Except for the large purple eyes, she actually looked quite Saresii, especially now sitting close to two of that species. “I am Alycia Lichfangh and I am indeed of the Coven and this Queen and her line is under our special protection.” The queen had stopped reaching for a Larkyi grape. “The Seth shadow is with the queens ever since Saran ascended and maybe even before. Yet no one knows who you really are. Most of the public considers you nothing more than a myth. Most believe you are a simply specially trained guards, and queens, me included are introduced to you the night after we ascend upon the throne. My mother warned me and told me to heed the shadows. Now it appears the Saresii know of your origin?” Alycia shook her head. “Not even the Gray Cats of Sar know the Shadows origin, but Alegra is perhaps the strongest talent the Saresii have brought forth, ever since Lydia left Sares One that is. She has sensed my presence and knows that my gifts are not exactly the same as psionics.” The queen sighed. “And I will never learn the truth, is that so?” “Perhaps one day, my queen I will introduce you to the Coven and reveal to you why your line is so important.” The Saresii leader waved and several grapes flew into her direction. “Then I will not pretend and tell you why I am here.” “To see the children of Terra go on their journey was not the reason why you came?” The queen asked. “No, it is the device that enabled the Freons to find these thirty kids. A device of Saresii origin that had been stolen. It is of urgent importance that this device is recovered and the thief identified.” The woman in black said. “The Yathynhto still exists?” “You know of it?” The Saresii leader gasped. The queen felt like a guest of lesser importance on her own terrace. “I can always come back once you discussed whatever you need to discuss.” Alycia bowed. “I ask for your forgiveness, my queen. You might not know who I am, but rest assured I am your servant and have your welfare foremost on my mind. “To the Saresii she said.” I know of it, it was feared when it was introduced by Markhon, a Saresii scientist who was the only known being to ever be in known contact with the Narth. He used it to defeat a Saresii who had become a dictator and oppressor. Why don’t you explain what it is exactly and why you think the Freons have it? Or what it has to do with the Earthers.” Alegra sat up from her lounging position. “The Yathynhto is a device of the First Age of Knowledge, a device of technology that is beyond all known science of today.” She manipulated the jewelry piece of a tasteful bracelet and a three dimensional projection of a gray device appeared It had the shape of a small jewelry box. Perfectly sized to be held in one hand. More to Alycia than to the queen the Saresii said. “If your suspicion is correct and it is of Narth, then it is beyond the science of technology even of our advanced distant past.” She gave the projection a slow spin with her finger. “It is a psionic talent detector that can also be used as a weapon to kill a psionic talent. It can be dialed to kill only certain talents, or kill anyone who has the enlarged gland and the ability to manipulate these trans-spatial energies.” The queen understood. “It could be a terrible weapon used against the Saresii, I understand your urgency to find it, but what about the Earthers and the Freons?” “The Yathynhto was stored in a cache of ancient Saresii technology that contains devices that are too dangerous for even the Saresii to use. Both the location and access to the cache is known only to a handful of trusted individuals, who should all be beyond reproach. Yet the Yathynhto was offered for sale at a Golden Bazaar and purchased by the Freons before we could learn of its sale. Why they used it to find psionic talents among the humans of Earth is not known to us. But as I told you at the conference, your majesty. It appears Earthers do have psionic talents among them.” “So the Yathynhto was aboard the ship we intercepted?” “It is a strong possibility. Of course it could have been left behind on Earth. There is reason to believe there are Freon agents on Earth even now. However it might have been aboard the Freon ship indeed.” The queen activated a voice pick up and spoke. “Sarun, make all items available to me that have been salvaged or taken of the Freon ship we intercepted leaving Earth.” It did not take long after Sarun’s acknowledgement when the answer came. “My queen, light of my life. What remained has been secured for you.” “What do you mean by remained? Has anything been returned to the Freons or perhaps even been sold?” “No, my Queen. The items deemed of Earth origin were made available to the visitors of Earth. They took these things along.” “There is no inventory list or visuals?” “Only of the Freon things, we didn’t bother checking the primitive things of Earth origin, your Majesty.” “Prepare for your execution and make sure the ones that made this decision will follow you into the basin.” The queen snapped angry. “Did the episode of the Terror attack on the palace not teach you a lesson?” The Saresii leader stared at the projection. “The Yathynhto is not among the items remaining. It appears it is on its way to the World of Old in the hands of Earthers who do not know what danger it could present.” --“”-- The Harok was humongous. Wolfgang suggested that it might be close to one thousand meters long and with the interior volume of the biggest super tanker. Most had a weird almost organic grown character, corridors and rooms were not symmetrical, and there were hardly any straight lines, ninety degree corners or rectangular shapes. But the ”Earther section" had smooth walls without any design patterns, the doors actually opened like elevator doors and were almost rectangular. The beds were of Saran design which they all learned to like. They learned that corridors with a bright red colored floor led to regions and environments not acceptable to an unprotected human, but could be accessed never the less. Corridors with blue floors led to low gravitation areas and corridors with yellow floors to the technical areas. They learned that the huge ship had a relative small crew of perhaps fifty or a hundred individuals. And that the ship had collected over eighty individuals so far and was about to collect three more groups, before its final leg of the journey. Only the Shiss had remained with them and it was him who led them into a larger room. Despite its overall alien character it was clearly the galley of the ship. It had tables and the seats provided were obviously not of the original design but installed with the needs and bodies of humans in mind. Zugy the Shiss, turned out to be a so called Black Throat Shiss. He had mentioned a complicated caste system that was based on the coloring of the throat folds of the lizard like beings. He did not go into detail but it appeared the Black Throat was the least desirable and despised color and caste. He somehow also ceased to be a frightening monster in an alien environment, but a rather likeable being with a sense of humor and good intentions. He already knew the name of most of them and addressed them with their first names. He gestured to the far wall, with a counter and the first equipment that did not look as if it was grown or shaped out of something soft and malleable. It had clear lines, colorful buttons and a dark screen. He explained. “We designed this food dispenser with images of what Earthers calls automates. The Sarans supplied us with a big data bank of intercepted Earth transmissions.” Sigurd went closer to examine the machine. “So how does it work? Dispense coffee or snacks or something?” “We do not know what coffee is, but yes it provides you with a variety of snacks and drinks. He then pointed at a being that appeared behind the counter next to the machine. The being was at least somewhat humanoid in body proportion and was somewhere between a Freon and a human. It had three fingers on each hand and the skin coloring of a poison dart frog. His face resembled nothing anyone could relate to an Earth organism, but it did feature eyes and a mouth. Sergei looked at the being and said to Alice from Australia.” He looks like a shaved sock puppet if you ask me. There was Lemmie on TV when I was a kid, who looked a little like that.” Margit who heard that laughed and put her hand before her lips. “Sorry, but he does look like a shaved sock puppet.” Zugy of course did not understand the reference and introduced the being. This is Carooh, it is a Vantax and it is currently male if I understand the Vantax gender expression correctly. Carooh is a carbon based life form food specialist and actually asked and volunteered to be assigned to you. He will attempt to fabricate or create food that is acceptable to you, Food that then can be recreated at any time by the constitutor.” Wolfgang studied the machine closely. “I can imagine that the dietary needs of beings from different worlds must be the most challenging thing for a multi species society. The chirality of sugars and the spin of the DNA helix alone would make foods perfectly acceptable to one group, incompatible, perhaps even toxic to another species.” It was as if he started a previously inanimate object. The Vantax acted all excited. “You are not as primitive as they said you would be. You understand the problem of nutrition and food requirements of a ship that conveys members of many sentient species. This is the reason for me volunteering. I am a food specialist and it is my life’s ambition to learn as much about it as I can. Life is so abundant and so diverse, but no matter the origin or nature, life must consume and at least in this need we are all the same.” Consuela stemmed her fists into her hips. “This looks like a kitchen. A very strange kitchen, but this is what I am missing so much. Let’s go Carooh and see if we cannot cook something good.” The Shiss raised his upper arm pair. “You see that is also part our purpose. We want to learn from you. While your friend Consuela is exploring the food preparation facility, you can explore the automat. We stocked it with Saran food components. While it is not Earth food, we know you are familiar with it.” Edward gently shouldered Aaron and Wolfgang aside and touched the screen. It turned blue and he said. ”Shakr, Krynoria style with numbi sprouts and brown sauce.” “Affirmative, combination of food items understood and available. Reconstitution in progress.” The machine’s voice even had the same cheap speaker quality as a food serving machine on Earth would have. The screen showed a robot arm drawing various packages out of a conveyor slot, emptying them into bowls to a happy music tune and moments later a tray with the traditional Saran food bowls and a scooper appeared behind an opening slot. “I could live with a machine like that.” Edward grinned and took his tray to a table. He tried his food carefully seemed pleased and started eating. Sigurd scratched his chin, “How do you know all this?” James standing by the machine and about to enter his choice. “Edward and I have spent most of the time sampling food. If we are going to be stuck in this world, away from Earth I mean, we better learn what can be eaten. I for one am hungry all the time.” He tapped the screen. “Toasted Shakr bread, Nambu butter and honey.” Again the machine produced what he expected. “You need to try this, if you like honey and toast you will love this.” Liu, Wolfgang and Melissa followed his advice. About twenty minutes later they all had found something and found seats. Melissa wondered aloud. “I wonder why the Saran replacements are not with us.” James eating his third toast with visible delight shrugged his shoulders. “Who cares? They probably do not want to mix with us primitives.” Sofia was the first to notice, but it was Melissa who raised her nose and whispered. “Coffee! I can smell coffee!” Wolfgang, Aoife, Sofia, Aaron and Melissa almost stormed to the counter from where the scent originated. Consuela came with a big grin and a sizeable pot from the back of the kitchen area and to the counter. “I found five pounds of coffee in the Earth things. I made us a pot after I figured out how to use one of the devices as a coffee machine.” Carooh, the Vantax was right behind her. “What is the purpose of this beverage? Why does it create excitement?” Melissa closed her eyes.” Mr. Carooh, this is coffee!” Consuela filled cups and revealed that she also had sugar and something like cream. The Vantax declared that he was able to consume the same food as Earthers and put his sock puppet like mouth over the cup and sampled the hot, black substance. “Oh! What an aroma, what flavor! There is nothing I know that compares.” --“”-- He was very proud that he was chosen to go to the World of Old. At least that is what he supposed to be. Bahntir however did not feel as blessed and proud as he should have. In all honesty he was scared. He had a good life at the Luxor palace, even though he was male, he was a promising protégée of Rubhinesa, and able to access all education sources for free and without limits. He ate the finest foods, swam in the always inviting ocean and played at the beach. Now he was aboard an alien ship with a destination more or less unknown. He of was briefed what to expect and more precisely what to do. The matron leader of the House of Nilathe, Rubhinesa had personally instructed him and promised great rewards. The collectors would not interfere and only those worthy would arrive at the World of Old. The Earthers, especially the blonde that claimed to be a sister of the queen, had to die. They were not to be allowed to reach the world of old. He snuck into the section occupied by the Terrans. He held a bowl of poisoned luxury fruits and berries. Bahntir put the bowl onto a table and left unseen. He did not run into anyone as he returned to his quarters. Rubhinesa had supplied her with a wide range of poisons and assassination tools. --“”-- Nifiteta also felt pride that she was picked to travel to the World of Old. She knew if she played her cards well and followed the instructions of her aunt Asylinath. It would be her that returned from the world of old and this alone was certainly enough to elevate her as queen on the Throne. A daughter of the house of Taramth, would once more rule all that was Saran. Of course she had to be the only one that reached the World of Old. Murdering her rivals was not an obstacle, just a necessity and of course the Earthers had to go first. She missed Bahntir by mere seconds as she sneaked down the yellow floor corridor and into the section where the Earthers dwelled. She carried a box with Ufigies. A nasty life form from a distant planet. The things were finger long, sometimes also called jump leeches. The best part of course was their lethality. Illegal to even buy, yet Asylinath had a ready supply. She herself was immune as she of course used the repellant. The Earthers would stand no chance when they came into this room. She noticed a bowl of fresh fruit and there was a bunch of Larkyi grapes. Much too precious to be wasted on these Earthers. They were so good.” --“”-- What the Golden offered was certainly worth the price, Halkoot actually felt much better. There was a good chance he could please the Inners. Obtaining a similar device that was even able to kill Saresii and Kermac could very well be the key to Freon supremacy. He wasted little time on the faint and nagging voice deep inside. The price the renegade golden suggested was far more than they carried in the hold and equaled almost seventy five percent of the entire Freon output. Putting his beloved fleet out of business and bring severe starvation and death to many. Fadoby had guided them to a more private alcove and to a table where he sat on a booster seat and across the two Freons. Kurthoov, wondered for a moment where the six guards went, but then paid attention to the conversation between Halkoot and the Golden. The voice of the Golden was very low as he leaned forward. “There is a second Yathynhto and it will be made available to bidders soon. You trade me what is in your hold right now and I make sure you going to be the only serious bidders. The device itself won’t be cheap as I told you already.” Halkoot made several nervous gestures. “The Golden are legendary for their trade deals and their honesty, but your scar tells me that you might not be as honest. How about I give you half the load now and bring you a full freight load when the deal is done.” “I should be offended, but this is a deal I can’t really let pass. I suggest you make your way to Utha’s Point, but be careful. That region of space isn’t as safe as our lovely neighborhood.” He laughed at that. Kurthoov had never heard of a place called Utha’s Point, but judging by its name and the words of the Golden, it could not be the nicest place. “When should we be there and what will happen there?” “Be there as soon as possible. You will be contacted there about the details and there location of the auction.” He then noticed one of the guards, completely naked, sans his armored space suit or any of his equipment dancing on top of a fuel bulb. “What?” The Golden snickered. “Never play Glumo with Tox stakes. Well he is still alive at least for now.” --“”-- Not far from the intoxicated Freon dancing on the fuel barrel sat a brooding figure hunched over a mug of yellow liquid. He was human from the looks of it. He wore a rather strange outfit of a beige colored trench coat and a fedora hat drawn into his unshaven face, but then this was the place for strange outfits and no one here had any idea what a Fedora was. The man got up, tossed a rad shielded Polo coin on the table and left the premises of ′Fadoby Everything’. A Quadiped’s lingering next to two packing crates, somewhat shielded from the howling wind and the abrasive sand. Considered for a moment to ask the significantly smaller human for a substantial donation, but there was something about the human that made him reconsider. --“”-- Alice Gordon was walking next to Pierre-Luc, they both came back from the galley and were discussing the odd dinner Consuela had fabricated. It was supposed to be a Spanish fish stew or something like that, but made with Saran sourced ingredients. It wasn’t exactly Spanish at least according to Rosa, but it wasn’t bad at all. For some reason it was the first meal they all had taken together since the instructional meal they had aboard the Samoteth. Sure they had snacks and there was always someone eating, usually James, but this meal seemed to have a positive effect on them all. Truth of the matter was, they all were scared and at the edge of their nerves. Every moment there was something frightening new, some situation none of them had ever dreamt about. But in all the adversity and this living nightmare, they begun to cease being of different nations and slowly but surely became Earthers. Alice was now quite certain they would never return to Earth, at least not in time to see anyone of their loved ones still alive. She had cried almost every night not only because of home sickness and sadness, but also being afraid of a more than uncertain future and they travelled aboard an alien contraption towards a destination they knew nothing about. But there at the long table, with Consuela ladling her concoction into bowls, Sigurd cutting the bread she had baked. Aoife and Sofia showing of their magical psionic powers by making the bread slices float across the table and Yoko telling about the time she accidently teleported with nothing on but a towel, right into the locker room of the schools male soccer team, made the room ring with laughter. Alice had been abducted from Sidney, while she was visiting her aunt. She wasn’t a city girl, but the daughter of a sheep rancher, almost 2000 miles from Sidney in the middle of the famous outback. She missed her parents and her home, she missed Paul, her boyfriend. She was sure he did grief for her but find comfort in Sue Hogan’s arms. She almost said out loud. “Well screw her.” But she wasn’t in the same foul mood she was all the time until now. The Canadian guy was kind of cute anyway. He was from Canada and she loved him talk about Quebec and his favorite food. Something called Putin. Pierre Luc was just now trying to explain to her again why gravy and curt cheese were important ingredients to Putin, when they both stopped in their movement. One of the Saran replacements was lying there, dressed in a skintight suit. There was a box right next to her, the box was bright green and Alice was certain the box had moved. She almost whispered. “Is she...dead?” Pierre Luc knelt down and felt for a pulse. “She is cold and there is no pulse.” Alice pulled the Data Comm out of her pocket. “This thing has no connection. Run back to get help!” Pierre Luc nodded. “Hurry then. I stay here.” The Canadian had turned the petite woman on her back and tried CPR, but he was quite certain he wasted his efforts. Never the less he tried. It was his nature never to give up and always try the best. He wanted to join the Royal Mounted police ever since he could walk and he was already accepted at their academy as soon as he had finished school. Oh how he despised those gray bastards that screwed it all up from him. Pierre Luc however was a real police man through and through even before he ever was to be called a law enforcement officer for real. He had an unshakeable sense of duty and honor. He did not have to wait long. He heard the footfall of others and Yoko popped out of thin air right next to him. He was just about to examine the green box, when Zugy the Shiss appeared from the other direction. Pierre taking the box got up. A metal and plastic thing, Wolfgang immediately identified as a robot stalked in and attended to the young Saran woman on the floor. It extended sensors and metallic tentacles probing the body. Zugy was the first to speak. “This is Nifiteta, of Saran. I do not need to wait for the diagnosis. I can see she is dead.” The robot ignored his observation and snarled. “Individual has ceased to live. Initial findings suggest interaction with a toxic substance.” “Take the body analyze the cause of death, record the findings and dispose of the body.” “Why did this woman drop dead in the community corridor?” Aoife wanted to know with a shrillness in her voice. Pierre held up the box. “Maybe to bring a gift to someone. This thing has something moving inside.” The Xunx rushed closer. “Give me that if you want to live!” Pierre-Luc was no coward, but seeing a seven foot four armed reptilian raptor rushing at him was frightening. There was no room for him to evade or run, so the French Canadian pushed. As if hit by an invisible battering ram, the lizard was lifted of his feet and collided with considerable force into the opposite wall, Zugy groaned in pain. In this sudden burst of Pierre Luc virtually exploding with psionic energy, he also squeezed the box, it snapped open! With the sound of something wet and slimy getting spat, six bright green, worm like creatures catapulted out of the box. One hitting Rosa right into the face. The Argentinian girl yelped with surprise, rolled her eyes into the head and collapsed to the floor. Three of the things splashed into Zugy and two of them hit the wall. Melissa drew the big gun and fired. The roar of the large caliber weapon was deafening, but the heavy projectile hit the green creature just as it was about to catapult of the wall and smeared it into oblivion. Sigurd, like a squash player batted the sixth creature with a swing of the right hand into out of the air and smashed it with force into the wall. Zugy, as if zapped by electricity jumped up, brushed two of the nasty things of his armor like breast plate and speared the third one with the claw of one if his many fingers. “Ugifies!” --“”-- It was Rosa’s good fortune that the medical machine was still there, and administered first aid. Zugy was certain she would survive, even though the machine was less optimistic and predicted that Rosa would never be the same, because the powerful bio toxin had affected too many nerves. Sigurd’s hand would heal, not enough venom entered the wound that the creature created before being smashed into the wall. The good mood they all had was gone and the gloomy angst had returned. They had gathered in the community meal room. Some of them sitting on the tables, some on stools and some leaning against walls or standing there. Sarah voiced it for all as she asked the Shiss who had just joined them and updated them on Rosa’s condition. “What happened?” The Shiss said. “Ugifies were brought aboard.” Aaron shook his head while he stood there wearing the white Saran uniform he had received as a souvenir from the Queen. “That is not what happened! This was an assassination attempt, plain and simple. The dead Saran girl wanted to kill us with those leeches.” “But she was dead herself!” Manjieet objected. Then she said less forceful. “Did she open the box and there is a seventh Ufigie around?” She shuddered as she said that. Zugy shook his upper right hand as Shiss did not shake their head to express objection. “We decontaminate the deck just to be sure that there aren’t any more, however the Saran female was not killed by an Ufigie but by eating a poisoned Larkyi grape.” The Shiss paused and said. “The bowl of fruit we found in your community corridor contained poisoned fruit.” Melissa replaced the spend shell with a fresh cartridge and snapped the drum shut, and slowly cocked the weapon.” Mr. Lizard, the time is now to tell us all. We were told we would be safe aboard this ship, is this going to continue till we are all dead?” The Xunx ship master entered the room and motioned the Shiss to let him speak and said. ”You are not the only sentients we collected and some are aggressive and it seems some are murders and assassins. We cannot take sides. Once you are at the World of Old, we expect all to adhere to the same neutrality and accept the fact that you are students of the exalted. How any of you express their cultural identities on the way is not to be judged by us.” He interrupted Melissa before she was able to really object. “However I have decided to make following concession. The living quarters of each group shall be safe grounds, we will not tolerate assassination. Anyone found attempting or conducting such activities in the living quarters of another group will be spaced.” The Shiss stepped next to the Xunx. “However open fights and conflict will not be prohibited. The ship remains open to all and no area remains prohibited. As it was expressed before whatever consequence your foray into any area might bring is not our concern.” ---***--- Category:Fragments